


Lost

by SyntheticWinter



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyntheticWinter/pseuds/SyntheticWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jem and Will get lost.</p><p>Pre-Clockwork Angel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

Jem sighed, tugging the collar of his coat tighter and trudging after Will. The cold was biting, the brisk November wind stinging any bit of exposed skin it could find, but the weather only matched the bitterness coming off Will in waves. He was in a particularly foul mood – not that that was any surprise. Jem knew what today was.

And in typical Jem fashion, he’d made up some errand he just _had_ to do today, something that would take Will and himself miles across town. Something that would get them both away from the Institute, where Will would only brood. Something that would take all day.

He’d done this – as he had for the last three years – to try to ease Will’s mind on this day that was always so difficult for him. But he’d made one crucial mistake: they were going somewhere neither of them had ever been, and he’d entrusted his _parabatai_ with bringing the map.

Will, of course, had not brought one. Whether it was on purpose or not, Jem was unsure, but the result was the same. They were absolutely, unequivocally lost.

A few paces ahead of him, Will was muttering to himself and squinting at street signs. He turned to Jem. “Where did you say this shop was, again?” Jem sighed and repeated the name of the street, which, he noted, was _not_ the name on the sign Will was currently glaring at.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

“Finally!” Will exclaimed, pointing. “I recognize that.”

“You’ve said that at least twice now,” Jem reminded him.

“No, I said I _thought_ I recognized those buildings. This one, I _definitely_ recognize.”

It took another two false alarms before Will grudgingly let Jem poke his head into a shop and ask directions.

* * *

It was late evening when they finally approached the Institute, just a trace of periwinkle-violet on the horizon. The familiar iron gates were a welcome sight, and Jem sped up despite his exhaustion.

He was cold and tired, but Will was in a considerably better mood than when they had set out, so Jem counted today a success. He started up the Institute steps. As worthwhile as the day’s activities had been, he was looking forward to being _warm_ again.

A hand on his arm stopped him, and he turned to raise an enquiring brow at Will, who had joined him on the first step.

For a moment there was only silence, but Jem knew how to be patient. Eventually Will leaned in, closing his eyes and pressing their foreheads together, breathing a quiet “thank you” that Jem almost felt more than heard. And then he was gone, up the remaining steps and through the doors, voice calling out loudly. Jem followed him in, listening as Will apologized for depriving the others of his marvelous company at dinner that evening, adding that “ _Someone_ forgot to bring the map.”

“That ‘someone’ was you,” Jem said mildly.

Will tossed him a smirk. “I never said it wasn’t.”

As he wandered away, already regaling Charlotte with tales of their daring adventures and unseemly conduct, Jem watched him go, and allowed himself the tiniest smile. Yeah, he’d get lost with Will any day.


End file.
